Life's Struggles: Year 6
by Ktoddhim
Summary: First prequel of child of battle. Before and during the relationship with Anna Benson and how Snape came to like Harry.


A/n:

Hello Everyone!

This story and the one I plan to write after, is a prequel to Child of Battle. It's about Harry before and during his relationship with Anna Benson. It also goes into detail about how Severus came to stop hating Harry.

HBP did not happen! Not where this story and the ones after are concerned.

They can be read alone, accept when I finish this one and go on to year seven, it'd be best to read this one first. But I'm gunna stop rambling now. Enjoy!

Chapter one: Suffering In Silence

Harry turned his head once more to look back at the crowd that had greeted him as he had gotten off the train. It had surprised him to see them all, protecting him from any Dursley wrath, but he wasn't fooled. It wouldn't last forever, but to him, it really didn't matter. He just wanted Sirius back.

He followed behind his so-called family and climbed into the car. He could feel Vernon's anger and blame towards him. He only sat in the back seat, next to Hedwig and stared straight ahead.

"Boy, I do not care what your freak friends said. You will be doing your usual work to have a place to sleep or you will be on the streets. I will not put up with anymore freaky things happening in my house! And you will not speak of any work in your letters!" Harry nodded. 'It could be worse.' He thought. It had been worse once.

Getting out of the car, Harry grabbed his things and headed inside. Luckily they let him keep his things. He supposed it was still due to the influence of Sirius. Luckily for him, they still thought him in the land of the living.

Without even unpacking, he lay on his bed and stared at the cracks in the ceiling. This reminded him of last summer and the trapped feelings he had being stuck here, always watched, in the dark about what was going on in the wizarding world. Now, he just felt tired. He just wanted Sirius, to see him, be with him.

"Boy, down here now and make dinner!" Harry slid off his bed and went down the stairs. He made a pact with himself. He would not talk unless he had to. After all, all words did was get him or those he cared about in trouble. All they had done last year was get Sirius killed. His family did not need to hear words from him.

Hermione looked over the letters she had gotten from Harry over the last two weeks. To her, they seemed curt, and distant. She supposed she didn't blame him for the lack of things to say, but… oh, she didn't know. She decided that she would compare notes with Ron and see what he thought about his letters. She didn't think Harry should be left alone to stew in his own thoughts, and grief.

Ron sat up and nearly toppled off his bed in a tangle of sheets. He wondered what had woken him, when he heard it again. Taptaptap.

"Bloody hell! Who'd send an owl so early?" He opened his window and saw that it was Hermione's owl Kana. Taking the letter from the owl, he sat down on his rumpled bed to read. 'Probably just a letter wondering when the OWL results'll be in.'

Dear Ron,

I was looking over the letters from Harry, and I wondered if you thought the same thing I did when I say that they're quite short. I think we should find a way to get Harry out of the Dursleys. He can't be left to think about Sirius, he might do something rash. Look over the letters and tell me what you think. I'm really concerned.

I hope you are working on your summer homework, especially Professor Snape's essay on verataserum and its effects.

Love from

Hermione

'Typical Mione, worrying about homework even now.' Ron stood up, stretched and went to the drawer that he kept miscellaneous things in. After rummaging for a bit, he came up with the three letters from Harry.

Ron did think Hermione had a point. Harry's letters basically said Hi, hope you're well, I'm fine. He could tell Harry was switching words to make it look like he was ok, but he just didn't know. He thought he'd talk to his mum today and see what she thought. Also, he knew that Harry had to send letters every three days to the order. Maybe he'd ask them too.

"Ron! Breakfast!" Ron sighed, looking longingly at his bed. He had been hoping to get some more sleep, but no. He had to degnome the garden because of the blasted twins playing a prank on him yesterday. They were staying over for a while instead of above their shop because of happenings in the wizarding world and Voldemort.

Ron I said…"

"Coming mum!" He didn't bother with his bed and nearly fell down the stairs in his haste. Keeping his mum waiting would not do.

Ron sat, eating a quick breakfast of toast and jam, then he and his miscreant brothers went out to do the garden. Secretly, Ron enjoyed doing the garden because he could throw things and not get in trouble for it. Though he wouldn't be telling his mum that or he'd get a worse punishment for being involved in a prank.

For four hours, they threw gnomes over the hedge. Ron's heart wasn't fully in the sport however. He was worried about Harry. When they finished, Ron hurried inside, intent on telling his parents of his concerns.

"Mum?"

"What is it Ron? You won't get out of it that easily."

"No, I wanted to talk to you, about Harry."

"What's wrong with him? Did he say something about his relatives?" Her face scrunched up at the word relatives.

"No, it's just that Hermione and I were comparing notes about his letters and thought they seemed a bit dull."

"Ron, Harry has suffered a big loss. You can not expect him to act like himself after that."

"I know that. I just thought… well Hermione and I thought that he shouldn't be with the Dursleys so long. He's all alone there and…"

"Oh Ron. I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore and see what he thinks. It's so sweet of you to be worried."

Ron's ears went red and he nodded at his mum. Heading upstairs, he decided to write to Hermione to tell her that he'd talked about their concern.


End file.
